Finn and Camille
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Finn Mikaelson and the Vampire, Camille O'Connell. Their relationship was a platonic-professional relationship. Finn even had romantic feelings for her before he knew how strong her relationship with the rest of his siblings were. Finn even argued (which he never did) with his mother to keep Cami out of their family business. However, his feelings for her immediately were decimated when Cami helped Elijah and Klaus capture him. Eventually, both die for their own reasons due to their relationship with the Mikaelson family. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Rebirth, Finn Mikaelson, now possessing the body of Vincent Griffith after having his spirit resurrected by his mother Esther, met up with one of his students, Camille O'Connell, where he informed her that he'll be her new college adviser. It was presumed that this was part of his assignment from his mother after being reborn, along with his brother Kol, for the sole purpose of reuniting their family. In Live and Let Die, Cami was talking with "Vincent" about her life during one of their required therapy sessions as part of her psychology graduate program. She brought up New Orleans and all of the horrors it has experienced before stating that they're all eventually going to die. When he asked her if she was afraid of death, Cami denied it, so he insisted that she needed to start opening up to him if she ever wants her patients to be able to open up with her. He then asked her if she had any friends or boyfriends of note, so she vaguely described her relationship with Marcel Gerard, going so far as to admit that she knew she was his rebound girl. She then brought up Finn's brother Klaus, though not by name, and briefly explained his dysfunctional family before confessing that she saw the good in him, which let him get under her skin. Finn suggested that she cared for him and wanted to save him, but when he asked what happened, Cami simply replied, "Some people don't want to be saved." In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Finn followed Cami to the bar, and after asking some very personal questions, she grew suspicious. Her worries grew worse when Finn ordered her favorite drink for her, something he'd only be able to do if he had been following and watching her. After consulting her uncle's archives, she discovered that the Griffith family was a family of witches and with the help of Marcel, she learned that Vincent Griffith was possessed by the former Original Vampire, Finn. Cami then set out to distract Finn while Marcel rescued Oliver, a werewolf who had been taken captive by the moonlight ring-clad werewolves under Finn's control. Cami and Finn both tried to psychologically analyze each other by prying into each other's personal lives. Finn seemed suspicious by her questions initially but conceded when Cami claimed she was trying to get to know him better. Cami realized that Finn liked her and that Marcel could use that to his advantage by using her as Finn's weak spot. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Camille told Finn that she'd need to find a new adviser. While Finn seemed offended and confused at first, she explained that it was because she wanted to get to know him better on a personal level. Finn was taken aback by her flirtation, not knowing that it was her plan to use him to help Marcel and Hayley rescue the werewolves from his control. Finn asked her on a date to a jazz club, unaware of her true intentions. Later, Esther told Finn that she'd need Cami for their plan sooner than expected. When she planned to use hostile means to get her, Finn surprisingly stood up to his mother, trying to deter her from hurting Cami. He promised his mother that she wouldn't need to use violence. While at the jazz club, Finn seemed to be having a genuinely good time with her and when she suddenly vanished, he found her outside, supposedly being attacked by one of his werewolves. She was abducted as the werewolf fled, prompting Finn to do a frantic search for her. He realized the his werewolf, Aiden, must've been the one to take her and attacked him viciously with his magic. Hayley appeared, attacking Finn but Finn gained the upper hand with his witchcraft, trying to force Cami's location out of her. Finn was suddenly pierced by arrows from the werewolf, Jackson, who had come as Hayley's backup. Despite being filled with arrows, Finn seemed ready to keep fighting until Cami appeared, putting magical restraints from her family's arsenal on his wrists that negated his magic. Finn was shocked and confused by her betrayal when Cami revealed that she knew who he really was and said that he would've done the same to her. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Camille slapped Finn for his involvement in Esther's plan to prepare Camille as a vessel. She insisted that she would sooner choose to end her own life than to allow Finn's mother Esther to take control of her body, but Finn shocked Camille by revealing that Esther did not intend to body jump into her; instead, she was preparing Camille as a human host for Rebekah. In The Map of Moments, Cami, worried that Esther could try to body-jump Rebekah into her at any moment, informed Marcel that she wanted to talk to Finn (who had been restrained with magic-muting shackles and locked in his old coffin) to see if she could get any answers out of him that could help her protect herself. Marcel initially refused her, citing how dangerous Finn was, but Cami insisted she wasn't asking for his permission before convincing him to help her. Marcel briefly released Finn so Cami could talk to him, but when she tried to help him out by bringing him a sandwich, he informed her that he was devoted to his and Esther's plan to eradicate the world of vampires and werewolves, and maintained that neither her kindness nor her empathy could sway him from his goal. When he physically threatened her and added that he would eliminate anyone who got in his way, even herself, Cami became overwhelmed and upset enough that she had Marcel return him to his locked coffin. Quotes Season Two :Cami : "Cami. I can't thank you enough for sponsoring my supervised residency." :Finn : "Please, call me Vincent." :- Rebirth ---- :Finn : "Cami, we've been meeting like this for weeks now, and you're still dodging my questions. Now, how do you expect your patients to open up to you when you won't open up yourself?" :Cami : "I'm open! What do you want me to be open about? My dead uncle? My dead brother?" :Finn : "How about the living? I mean, you're highly intelligent, you are charming, and you're beautiful. I mean, surely you must have friends? Boyfriends?" :Finn : "You really mean to tell me that there's no one that warrants discussion here?" :Cami : "I'm attracted to the wrong kind of guy. I know, tale as old as time." :Finn : "Well, Cami, that's your tale! And, part of the therapeutic process is in the telling of it!" :- Live and Let Die ---- :Finn : "Well, he's clearly depressive. Low self-esteem, paranoia, impulse control. Wouldn't you agree?" :Cami : "A lot of it is beyond me. Too much history I don't know, like all the stuff with his siblings." :Cami : "You know, the resentment. How do you manage it?" :Finn : "I beg your pardon?" :Cami : "In one of our first sessions, you mentioned that you don't get along very well with your brothers." :Cami : "Do you stay in touch with them?" :Finn : "In a manner of speaking. We're not particularly close." :Cami : "And your parents, are they still around? Am I prying? I'm totally prying." :Finn : "All this talk about my family, when you so recently scolded me about boundaries." :Cami : "Look, if I've offended you, I'm sorry." :Finn : "You haven't offended me, it's just... you seem on edge." :- Wheel Inside the Wheel ---- :Cami : "I know this is, like, horribly unprofessional, but, I was hoping I could get a new advisor." :Finn : "You aren't finding our sessions productive?" :Cami : "No! No, that's not it. They've been great! You're -- you're really getting to know me. I just... I wanna get to know you, too." :Finn : "Uh, Camille! Do you enjoy jazz?" :- Chasing the Devil's Tail ---- :Cami : "Why me? Out of everyone in this city?" :Finn : "Because you're perfect. Healthy, beautiful, smart... and alone. No one would question any personality changes. And, as I discovered from my sessions, Niklaus would never allow you to be harmed." :- The Brothers That Care Forgot ---- :Cami : "You don't leave a girl much wiggle room. I would appeal to your morals, but those seem to be all over the map." :Finn : "I'm not the one who was sleeping with one vampire while half-in-love with another." :Finn : "our morality is a moving target. Mine is not. You believe people can change. You're still seeking out Klaus' redemption, as if that were a thing that was even possible. Elijah seeks it out. Even my own mother seeks it out! But, I do not believe in redemption. I believe in right and wrong. I believe in good and evil." :Cami : "Lock him back up." :- The Map of Moments Gallery Normal_TheOriginals204-0139CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0144Cami-Vincent.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-0358.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-0365.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-0378.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-0412.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1431.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1438.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1443.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1657.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1288CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1291Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1295Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1343CamiVincent.jpeg Trivia * Despite his usual obedience and loyalty to his mother, Finn actually stood up to her when it came to Cami's involvement in their plans. * Cami was the first person to whom Finn has been seen to show romantic interest since the passing of Sage in The Murder of One. * Finn is the second Mikaelson brother to show a romantic interest in Cami, the first being Klaus. ** Coincidentally, Finn is also the second Mikaelson brother that Cami has slapped, the first also being Klaus. ** This is the second time that Klaus and one of his brothers has fallen for the same girl. The first being with Elijah and Tatia. * Cami has never seen Finn in his original body. * They both were killed by Lucien Castle's bite. **Finn is also the first Original Vampire and the first male to be killed by the Beast's bite. **Cami is the first regular vampire (a non-Original) and the first female to be killed by the Beast's bite. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship